Peacock Feather
by Couture Girl
Summary: Peacock feathers tend to make wishes come true, they just take some time.


_Written for Sara Darkotter. Happy Birthday! Thanks to you, my muse is alive. Hope you like it._

* * *

It wasn't fair that she had the most gorgeous eyes in the whole wide world. Scorpius knew that Astrid could make anyone do what she wanted with those eyes.

"Come on, Scori. Do it for me." Astrid's small hands went to his shoulders as she stood on her toes, so she could see his eyes. "Please."

Scorpius' cheeks went red when he saw those wide innocent eyes. They were blue-rimmed, green and then orange-brown in the center. They were a splash of color, a beautiful rainbow, those eyes of hers.

He wondered what it would feel like to swim in those colors.

"Just one feather, that's all I ask."

He also knew that with that voice of hers helped too. It was like the flutter of butterfly wings, the chirp of a newborn baby bird and the splash of water.

"But 'Strid...Cepheus will get hurt." He whispered looking away, trying to to get out of her spell.

Astrid shook her head and pulled on his hand, "Cepheus won't feel pain, Scori. He'll willingly let us have a feather of his." She smiled, showing that she was missing her front tooth.

Scorpius frowned, "How do you know that?" For they both knew Cepheus was the most spoiled and awful peacock that his dad owned. He wouldn't let them have a feather of his.

"Cause Cepheus knows that with his feather, Papa and Mama will reunite and I'll have my Mummy with me and she'll love us both and Papa will smile more." She said in an obvious tone, as if Scorpius was being silly for asking. "Besides Cepheus loves being the center of attention, so he'll say yes!"

Scorpius sighed and nodded. He knew it was dangerous and that dad would lecture him but he couldn't say no to Astrid. It was too hard for him to say no to her and, well, he did want Astrid to have her mummy. She'd be even more happy, and would smile more.

She squealed and hugged him, "Oh! Thank you, Scori! You're the best friend in the whole world and universe!"

Scorpius hugged her back and when she pulled away, her hand was out. Taking her hand, they interlocked thumbs, making a bird of their hands. It was how they made pinky promises.

"Promise that you'll help me get the feather from Cepheus so Papa and Mummy'll reunite, she said looking straight at his eyes.

Scorpius nodded, "I promise that I will help you get the feather from Cepheus so godfather and your mummy'll reunite."

Astrid smiled, pecked her lips against his and pulled his hand, both running towards the gardens of Malfoy Manor, not at all bothered that both of their hands were sweating.

...

They were hiding behind the rose bushes that belonged to Scorpius' grandmother, careful that they wouldn't get spiked. Their eyes took in as Cepheus as he walked in front of them with poise and an air of snottiness. It was like he was a human being but in the form of a peacock.

"On the count of three, we run and jump on him and pull the feather," Astrid whispered.

Scorpius gulped, his hands rubbed on his trousers, trying to dry his hands. He felt this wasn't a good idea.

"One."

Cepheus was still in front of them, spreading his wings.

"Two."

What if Cepheus attacked them? And Astrid and got hurt?

"Three!"

Astrid pulled Scorpius as they ran towards Cepheus. Scorpius jumped, his arms going around Cepheus, holding him as much as he could, causing Cepheus to let out a screech. Just in time for Astrid to pull a feather from Cepheus, which only made the peacock let out a screech of pain and pull away from Scorpius' grasp, turning towards them.

His eyes held pain and anger.

Scorpius and Astrid stood next to each other. She held the long elegant white feather in one hand, while the other was grabbed by Scorpius.

He always had this sense to run when danger was approaching.

Which he did, making Astrid shriek when Cepheus began to chase them. She wasn't expecting that he would.

"But you promised, Cepheus!" Astrid yelled as she ran behind Scorpius. "You said that I could have a feather!"

Scorpius ran as fast as he could but the peacock was catching up on them. "Peacocks don't talk, 'Strid." He said a bit frustrated.

Astrid jumped and whimpered when Cepheus caught up to her, biting her ankle. "They do! He told me that he was happy to help me."

Scorpius didn't answer, he knew they would go nowhere when they fought. Especially if she said that a creature spoke. Besides running away from Cepheus was the most important thing right now.

Their hands were sweating and Cepheus was catching up to them and it wasn't fun and exciting like Astrid had said but then all their adventures turned out not very exciting and fun when they were in danger. Well at least for Scorpius. It seemed that Astrid was in love with being on the verge of danger. The more danger in her adventures, the more exciting it was for her

Scorpius looked to his left when he heard laughter.

Standing there was his father and godfather, laughing at their children as they ran from Cepheus. It wasn't funny, why were they laughing? He didn't find it funny that they were laughing.

A flash was heard and Astrid surprised him by pulling him and making him fall. Her face was on his stomach. "I'm tired..." She whispered, holding the feather tightly on one hand.

Scorpius raised his head and before he answered Astrid, he was met by Cepheus' eyes.

But before Cepheus could do anything, his Dad came to the rescue, gently pulling the magnificent peacock away from the children.

"I hope that teaches you both to not hurt Cepheus or any animal for that matter." His voice was serious, all trace of laugh gone making Scorpius and Astrid nod with looks of fear mixed with relief at being saved.

...

They were in Scorpius' room, both slowly falling to sleep. The sheets were kicked by their feet as they looked at each other and Scorpius couldn't help but admire Astrid's eyes once more.

"Thank you, Scori." Astrid whispered, as she hugged him, her face snuggling into his neck. "Now Papa and Mummy'll be together. You are my best friend in the whole wide world."

He smiled and hugged her back, he was happy for helping her, even though his dad had scolded him after.

Feeling sleep pull him, he closed his eyes and began to dream about swimming in a pool of colors with Astrid.

It seemed that the peacock feather could do more than one wish.

* * *

_Astrid Nott is a OC that I created, she is mentioned in my other works. And if you're too lazy to read my other pieces, she's the daughter of Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood. _

_Please review, this is my first Next-Gen piece!_


End file.
